megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mizar
Mizar appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 as one of the seven Septentriones. Appearances * Devil Survivor 2: Septentrion Design Mizar takes the form of a large purple blob, with its "face" being a black 3-leaf clover. Its tentacles that grow off the main body are made up of long chains of smaller duplicates of the main body. Profile Devil Survivor 2 6th Day Friday's Partings Mizar is first seen near Keita (Or one of the JP's, if Keita is dead), who begins attacking its arms. However, each hit causes a piece of Mizar to fall off and grow into a Miniaturized version of itself. Each piece grows and also replicates whenever it's attacked. Shortly after, Mizar retreats. (If the JP's member was there, he will be killed while attempting to follow) After defeating every copy, the party receives word from JP's personnel that the Mizar main body also replicates itself if left alone, and the rate of replication and growth of Mizar bodies makes it difficult for them to defeat Mizar themselves. Yamato Hotsuin eventually reveals a method which involves a magic circle created below the Tokyo Government Building which could help; however, in exchange, the energy used by the towers to keep the barrier active would need to be rerouted to activate it, meaning that the barrier would be disabled and the void would spread at a faster rate. After a brief conversation, the party agrees to the plan, and energy is sent to the magic circle to summon Lugh, who creates a flaming spear, which unseals the energy of the Dragon Stream and reforms it into a gigantic dragon that bites Mizar and traps it on a tower. Mizar is unable to freely escape, and clings onto the tower in an attempt to survive long enough for the weakened dragon to disappear. However, the party break's Mizar's grip on the environment, and the dragon devours Mizar's body before falling to the ground and turning into stone. Devil Survivor 2: The Animation In the Animation, Mizar appears as a spreading, liquid-like violet substance (consisting of clones of itself) rather than the spherical entity it is portrayed as in the original game. In fact, the only time it is ever seen in its original spherical form is before the Dragon finally consumes the last of Mizar. When moving, it mobilizes in a river- or stream-like manner. However, like its in-game counterpart, Mizar is capable of multiplying and destroying nearly any obstacles in its way without using any apparent magic (which other Septentrione rely on heavily). Also unlike in the game, this version of Mizar was killed rather quickly without any other necessary direct combat from demons or demon tamers besides Io Nitta and Lugh. It was destroyed after the dragon is released from the Dragon Stream, which then immediately proceeded to consume Mizar's "river" and then the main body itself in mid-air. Strategy Mizar's special ability is replication, which occurs every time a team defeats Mizar's arm, or damages a clone that has grown. If any clone is defeated in a single skirmish, then the clones will not replicate. When each clone grows bigger, it becomes stronger and gains more resistances. However, each clone is always weak to fire or neutral to Curse-type attacks. Using skills like Assassinate or Petra Eyes will ease the battle as it makes the leader of any clone teams easier to defeat, averting any replication that may take place. When the Mizar clones are first encountered, the one positioned in the corner will immediately begin growing. Defeating that takes top priority as the other clone teams will not do the same for the next few turns. If a clone team successfully grows, keep out of its range of 4 and use move-enhancing demons to quickly close the gap once you're ready to attack it. When battling Mizar on the tower, it is important to know that taking too long in battle will result in a game over. Mizar's arms must each be destroyed three times in order to win. The first two defeats will result in replication, however the third battle will result in a complete defeat. Like always, Fire-type attacks will work well against it, but Curse-type moves can also be helpful. If the skill "Null Phys" and/or "Judgement" was obtained in a previous fight, it is highly recommended that you equip those to the attacking team. Mizar and its clones will only use Phys-type moves (With the exception of its arm which will learn "Petra Eyes " in the players third attempt to destroy it.) Therefore "Null Phys" will prevent any damage to the leader. "Judgement" effectively cuts the target's health in half, so it may make the battle easier when used for the first attack. Stats Mizar Clone Small = |Ice= |Elec=Resist |Force=Null |Mystic= |Racial=Mizar Proof* |Skill=Multi-Hit |Passive=Null Force |Boss= - }} |-| Medium = |Ice=-- |Elec=Null |Force=Absorb |Mystic= |Racial=Mizar Proof* |Skill= Multi-Strike Power Charge |Passive=Null Force |Boss= - }} Mizar Tentacle First Tentacle = |Ice=-- |Elec=Null |Force=Absorb |Mystic=-- |Racial=Mizar Proof* |Skill= Multi-Strike |Passive= Force Drain |Boss= - }} |-| Second Tentacle = |Ice=-- |Elec=Null |Force=Absorb |Mystic=-- |Racial=Mizar Proof* |Skill= Multi-Strike Anger Hit |Passive= Phys Boost Force Drain |Boss= - }} |-| Final Tentacle = |Ice=-- |Elec=Null |Force=Absorb |Mystic=-- |Racial=Mizar Proof* |Skill= Multi-Strike Star Pressure* Petra Eyes |Passive= Phys Amp Force Drain Swift Step |Boss= - }} Gallery Category:Septentriones Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Astrology and Astronomy